Aneisha Jones
Aneisha Jones is a member of the MI High spy team. Biography She is fun, friendly and very intelligent. She excels in drama, which is good for undercover fieldwork and for creating excuses to get herself out of trouble; according to Stella she was spotted with the president of the United States, the foreign secretary and had a front row seat at the Royal wedding - her excuse was that she needed big names for her Human Rights petition. Aneisha and Tom are best friends: Tom pranks Aneisha a lot, sending love messages to Roly using voice software, which she found very annoying, saying she was going to dedicate the rest of her life getting him back. He also teases her about Mrs King being her aunt. In The Man Who Drew Tomorrow, she bought him a crystal ball as a joke present. Sometimes Aneisha can be thoughtless when it comes to Tom's role in the group. An example is in Return of the Dark Wizard, when she says that being behind a desk is not like being in the same room as a bomb. She also doesn't like it when Tom cheats, but they make up. Another reason why they are best friends is that Dan and Zoe always worked together. Her nickname is Neish. Zoe and Aneisha are also very good friends and Aneisha was trusting of Zoe from the start. She and Zoe often hang around together and it is shown in Old School that Aneisha cares for her a lot. She is also friendly with Keri once again trusting her from the start and helping her out on missions and in school. Her friendship with Dan is a good one, they look out for each other and confide in each other and knew Dan had a crush on Zoe. Aneisha is bubbly person and will always try and see the positive side to things. MI9 Aneisha is a key member of the group, her specialist skills are disguises, field work and her incredible instincts. However, she often felt left out when Dan and Zoe went off together on a mission and because her martial arts and fighting skills aren't as good as theirs. * In The Fall of SKUL and Trojan KORPS, she trusts her instincts which tell her that Frank is innocent (which he was), that Zoe is trustworthy (which she is) and that the news reporter Jenny Lane was really The Crime Minister in disguise (which she was). * In The Face of Revenge, she went undercover as a music scouter. * In The Hive, she doesn't wait for backup and investigates by herself, after Dan and Zoe leave her, resulting in her setting off an alarm which causes the room to explode. Trivia * In The Mayze, it is revealed that Aneisha aunt is Mrs King. It is possible she saw Mrs King just before The Hive. * It is also revealed that in one of the missions mention in The Shadow Games that she was captured by the enemy. * In The Problem Probe it is revealed that she has confidence issues. Because of this, she joined Lady J's crew, following the advice Mandy gave her. Gallery Aniesha, Dan and Zoe in disguise.jpg Category:Characters